comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - A New Iron Man
Black Cat definitely shows how much bad luck she can be to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, as Ben King a.k.a. Agent 25 quickly discovered. However, what may appear bad luck could be good luck in disguise. Holing up in the Avengers Mansion would have been a bad idea with supervillains around, but not so bad with the aliens. Also, the curious and naughty fingers of Black Cat have certainly led the very good Agent 25 down into the sub-level of the Avengers headquarters. Words parting sweetly from her lips have Agent 25 assisting her with opening Stark's private lab there. Within, they find an armed Jarvis. With pleas and explanations, the British butler soon assists with Agent 25 suiting up in the Iconic Armor of Iron Man. Black Cat watches and waits for the right moment, as Jarvis assists from a laptop for the young agent to control the Iron Man armor. "When you don the Iron Man suit, you become Iron Man. You are bound by the law that governs him. The world needs Iron Man, as a result you are bound to be Iron Man and keep your identity secret. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. must know." Jarvis will do what he can to protect Iron Man's secrets, even as he helps Agent 25 battle the aliens. The heavy agreement from the Agent brings a relaxed smile to Jarvis' face. "Welcome to the Avengers, Iron Man." The hours go by, the self-regenerating armor keeping it going even as the new Iron Man battles and works with S.H.I.E.L.D. to gather survivors, to get the part of the power grid back up in the city, and to hold off electrical fires. Agent 25 must report back, and he is placed after a nap into the Silver Centurion armor, with holographic camouflage and more powerful pulse bolts, and a protection field. This will hopefully bring less damage to the armor as the young agent fights the aliens. Hour after hour, it all seems hopeless. The aliens have begun to find a way to track the new Silver Centurion armor and began to hunt. Iron Man could not help others except to provide a distraction and take down as many as he can. Overwhelmed, and even with Jarvis at the laptop, the old gentleman feared all was lost. Then a blinding bright light came. Soon, Jarvis' hands were full as he searched the lovely young lady that went by Black Cat, before handing her an Avenger PDA with only the basic Stark Enterprises programming rather than the customized programming to access the Avengers database; an expensive gift. On the other hand, Agent 25 does find a scorched and dented, scratched and low powered Iron Man soon nearby. "We will talk later," a computerized voice says that matches Agent 25's own, once Iron Man routed what little power he had to it. He then walks or rather runs to the Avengers mansion to grab one of his spare Extremis armors once Black Cat has left. Jarvis in the meantime tells Agent 25, "Do not stop. There are still many people that need help, even if it comes from two Iron Men." Is this how War Machine feels?